1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to paraffin treatments as used in the beauty industry, and in particular to a new method and apparatus for application of a single serving of paraffin in manicure and pedicure treatments.
2. Background Information
Paraffin application to the skin is well known as a therapeutic treatment with results including moisturizing, smoothing, hydrating, and lightening. It is also well known to treat hands and feet by dipping them in a bath of melted paraffin.
Prior paraffin treatment systems were designed for multiple salon use. Most salons use a unit that has, a large enough container to hold six pounds of paraffin, and a heating unit for melting the paraffin. The units are large because the container must be large enough to accommodate a person with large hands, or feet, and must include allowance for displacement of the paraffin by the person""s extremity, without overflowing the container. To start these units, they must be turned on and placed at a melt setting. Paraffin generally melts between approximately 52xc2x0 and 63xc2x0 Centigrade (126xc2x0 and 145xc2x0 Fahrenheit). Purified topical paraffin mixtures typically melt between approximately 48xc2x0 and 51xc2x0 Centigrade (118xc2x0 and 123xc2x0 Fahrenheit). Topical paraffin products may contain other components such as mineral oil, coconut oil, lanolin, clay, coloring, and other ingredients. The presence of various ingredients in various ratios will affect the melting temperature of the product. At the melt setting, the blocks of paraffin will commonly take four to five hours to melt to a usable state. The slow melt is a result of the large quantity of paraffin used, the large container volume, the need to avoid vaporization and burning of the paraffin, and safety considerations that prohibit high temperature melting that could burn a consumer. The paraffin must be completely melted. At the melt temperature setting, the paraffin is too hot to use, so the unit is then set at an operational setting which allows the paraffin to cool to a useable temperature that is still in the liquid state. The long start up time requires the unit to be left on continuously, twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week in a commercial use setting. Once in use, the same paraffin supply will be used to treat the hands of numerous clients. The paraffin for use in hand and foot treatments is typically shipped in a six-pound block or in six one-pound blocks. The blocks or bags of paraffin are subjected to high temperatures inside common carrier vehicles, which can cause the paraffin to melt. Truck containers can reach summer time temperatures in excess of 120xc2x0 Fahrenheit. To prevent the paraffin from leaching or running outside of their shipping containers, paraffin products are normally packaged in barrier bags. Barrier bags are, made of a thick and durable plastic. The bags are flexible and typically heat-sealed.
Non-paraffin manicure warmers are well known. These units are smaller, and are designed to warm manicure lotions for dipping the ends of the fingers in. One such product is the Model 8574 Professional Manicure Warmer distributed by Belson Products, located in Miami Lakes, Fla. These products may include the use of disposable lotion cups.
One disadvantage of the prior art is that the units used are too large to be practical for small salon, kidsk, booth, or home use. Another disadvantage of the prior art is that the units used are too expensive to be practical for small salon, kiosk, booth, or home use. Another disadvantage to the prior art is that the units require a long start-up time to melt the paraffin. Another disadvantage of the prior art is that the units must be left on at all times for commercially practical use. Another disadvantage of the prior art is that they require the use of a large quantity of paraffin, regardless of how many hand treatments are desired. Another disadvantage to the prior art is that multiple users are exposed to residual skin debris and body fluids of the previous users. Another disadvantage to the prior art is that it wastes paraffin and electricity. Another disadvantage to the prior art is that they are difficult to clean.
Thus, it is seen that there is a need for an improved system for paraffin treatments as applied to the hands and feet that addresses the issues identified above.
A primary advantage of the present invention is that it incorporates the use of a compact heating unit that is small enough to be practical for small salon, kiosk, booth, or home use. Another advantage of the present invention is that it incorporates the use of inexpensive heating units and smaller material quantities such that the economics of operation are practical for small salon, kiosk, booth, or home use. Another advantage of the present invention is that the heating units and material quantities require a dramatically reduced start-up time to melt the paraffin. Another advantage of the present invention is that the heating units can be shut off, even under conditions of commercial use. Another advantage of the present invention is that it uses a smaller quantity of paraffin, and a smaller quantity of paraffin for each application, and only enough for the number of applications required. Another advantage of the present invention is that multiple users are not exposed to residual skin debris and body fluids of previous users. Another advantage of the present invention is that it conserves raw materials (paraffin) and electricity. Another advantage of the present invention is that the system is easy to clean. Another advantage of the present invention is that a paraffin mass sufficient for a treatment can be shipped in the container for which it will actually be used, making up a single-serving xe2x80x9cparaffin charge.xe2x80x9d
Other advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following descriptions, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a single-serving paraffin treatment method is disclosed comprising the steps of:
1. melting the paraffin in a container;
2. inserting a brush into the melted paraffin;
3. brushing the paraffin onto a person""s hands or feet.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a single-serving paraffin treatment system is disclosed, having a heating unit with a reservoir, a container insertable into the reservoir, a paraffin mass located in the container, and a brush for application of the paraffin. In another embodiment, the brush is made of goat hair. In another embodiment, the brush is made of pony hair. In another embodiment, the container has an upper edge extending above the reservoir of the heating unit to facilitate handling.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a single-serving paraffin charge is disclosed for use in a single-serving paraffin treatment system having a heating unit with a reservoir. The single-serving paraffin charge has a disposable container insertable into the reservoir, a paraffin mass located in the container, and a sealed, removable lid. In another embodiment, the container has a double-wall construction. In another embodiment, the lid is threadedly connected to the container, forming a pressure-sensitive seal between the lid and the container. In another embodiment, a heat-sensitive adhesive seals the lid to the container. In another embodiment, the paraffin mass weighs less than approximately six ounces.